Time To Go
by sassgoddess
Summary: Summer has come again... It's time to go.


**Disclaimer: not my characters. You know the drill.**

 **~sassgoddess**

Summer has come again…

It's time to go.

"Kai!"

Kai opened his eyes. In front of him, Popuri stood, her pink hair fell heavily around her round face.

"You're going to get heat stroke if you sleep in the open like this," Popuri lectured.

Kai yawned and got off the bench. "The breeze was nice," he said.

"Well, you're right," Popuri tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's not so hot today."

"Mm-hmm." Kai stretched. "Anyway, it's unusual for you to come at this hour."

"I was passing by on the way to the church, so I figured might as well drop by to say hi," Popuri smiled sweetly at him. "You seem a little tired, though."

"The heat's just getting to me," Kai said. "I bet it's cool in the church."

"It's pretty cool with all the fans there," Popuri agreed, "but Carter rarely leaves them on. He wants to save electricity, he said." She puffed her cheeks.

Kai gave a short laugh. "Well, you should get there faster before he turns them off, then."

Popuri eyed Kai briefly before smiling. "You're right. I'll see you in the afternoon?"

"Sure, sure."

After Popuri left, Kai dropped back on the bench lazily.

 _Any time now_ , Kai checked his watch.

As if following the cue, someone ran down the stairs, followed by the sound of a dog barking.

"The weather's great today, right, Nyx?" A chirpy voice broke the sound of the waves. "Oh, morning, Kai!"

Kai pretended to just wake up and faked a yawn. "Oh, it's you." He smiled. "Morning, Claire."

"Sleeping in the open again, eh? You sure do love napping," Claire said. "Want to join me and Nyx playing Frisbee?"

"Aren't you a little too old for that?"

Claire laughed. "Maybe I am, but why do I care?" She took out a red Frisbee from her backpack. "Look, Nyx. Frisbee! Kai doesn't want to play with us 'cos he's an _adult_ ," Claire made a mocking voice, then turned to Kai and giggled.

"You're right. As an adult, I'll just supervise the child. Go ahead and play," Kai leaned on the bench.

Nyx barked at the Frisbee excitedly.

"Geez, you're so impatient. Alright, catch!"

Claire threw her Frisbee far. Nyx ran, kicking sand everywhere, and caught the Frisbee mid-air.

"Good boy, Nyx!" Claire patted Nyx as he came back carrying the Frisbee. Nyx licked her hand lovingly.

"Oh, careful there, Nyx. Don't want you to swallow my ring now." Claire giggled.

Kai looked at the blonde, then at her hand. It's subtle, but under the blazing sun, you can see a small metal thing reflecting some light. It looked almost too bright for Kai.

"By the way, Kai, sorry I didn't invite you. I really wanted to, but I didn't know where you'd be. I'll be busy in the summer, and Cliff will be busy in the fall, so we have to hold it before spring ends." Claire was now staring at Kai, her eyes apologetic.

For some time, only Nyx's barking filled the air.

"Hey, no worries! Why are you being so sorry for?" Kai forced a grin. "It's just a wedding, duh."

Claire looked slightly surprised, but smiled anyway. "You're right. It's just a wedding," she mumbled. "Thanks for understanding, Kai. You're really my best friend."

"Damn right I am."

"Oh! It's this time already," Claire checked her watch. "I should bring in the animals soon and get back to work. Later, Kai!"

"Later."

Claire put on Nyx's leash and prepared to leave.

"If you got time, drop by my place, alright? Cliff and I would be happy to welcome you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Claire waved at Kai before she left.

After she had left, Kai sunk in his seat. He'd always loved spending summer in Mineral Town—especially last year, since thanks to Claire's farm, he got plenty of free pineapples. He remembered after the pineapples were ripe, Claire carried a basket of them to his beach house since she knew he loved pineapples. He made so much pineapple-based food, he could almost get sick to them. He remembered sharing them with Claire, and every time she visited, they would eat pineapples until they got stomachache.

 _"_ _You're really fun to be around. Too bad you're only here in summer. Can't you stay?"_

He was gone for a year. Was that too long?

Suddenly, summer in Mineral Town...

…looked a little dull.


End file.
